


[Podfic] Dozing, Hot and Disturbed

by Nike_SGA



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nike_SGA/pseuds/Nike_SGA
Summary: Podfic - read by author.'In truth, Ann knows her fatigue has no real physical cause, and is rather borne of the intense boredom that has settled on her shoulders since their arrival in the Lake District, and a yearning for something else. Someone else.'
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	[Podfic] Dozing, Hot and Disturbed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dozing, Hot and Disturbed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807505) by [Nike_SGA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nike_SGA/pseuds/Nike_SGA). 



> It's my first podfic! Encouraged by twtd (who also kindly edited all my false starts and swearing). Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Are you sitting comfortably? Then I'll begin...


End file.
